


Call Me Baby

by TheForce13



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, jjp, study dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForce13/pseuds/TheForce13
Summary: Getting a text from his crush is enough to entirely change Park Jinyoung's day





	Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually got the idea for this fic in a dream I had! yes, this actually happened in my dream and rightfully so, I completely freaked out in my dream (and after when I woke up). Sadly no texts from JB on my phone though...
> 
> ...so in a way I guess you could say Jinyoung is a personification of me in this, but I chose to use the jjp dynamic for this fic because a) they really are the OTP, and b) Jinyoung x jb fics are super fun to read/write!

Jinyoung stared uneasily at the work in front of him. The assignment was fast approaching, and jinyoung being himself, he was determined to start the work early, unlike these useless people in his class that pulled all nighters the day of the deadline. But that often left jinyoung with a problem; whenever he didn't understand something, he had no one to ask, since everyone else probably wasn't even going to look at the assigned work for another week or so yet. 

Jinyoung mulled over the question in front of him. He just didn't know how to begin. He also didn't know how to contact his assignment teacher, so he would just have to struggle by himself until next weeks class where he could finally get some relief on his growing list of questions. 

His phone buzzed silently next to him, lighting up his home screen with a couple of texts from an unknown number. 

'Hey this is jb from our literature class we have together on Mondays. Got your number from Jackson, hope you don't mind'

'I was just super confused about the assignment...it says to discuss, but are we supposed to critically analyse, or evaluate against other texts we have read?'

'Any help would be much appreciated babe'

 

Jinyoung stared in mild shock at the texts. 

Jinyoung made a mental note to stab Jackson later, since of course he would happily provide jb with jinyoung's number, since he knew all about his steadily growing and deepening crush on the boy. Jb was an interesting person for him to analyse, and boy did jinyoung like to analyse. He was quiet but perceptive, loud with his friends, and gave a general aura of well, just coolness, making teachers and other students alike, respect him. Well, either respect him or be scared of him, jinyoung wasn't so sure. But on the rare occasion that he did bless the class with his thought and opinions on the subject at hand, jinyoung would just die a little inside, because jb was super smart, and jinyoung revelled in it. 

But now onto the bigger issue at hand. Had jb just called jinyoung babe???? 

On purpose?? 

Babe. 

BABE. 

Jinyoung tested the word out on his tongue, feeling a little blush rise to his cheeks. Had Jackson opened his big mouth and told jb about the crush? Was this some sort of joke to see how he would react? jinyoung felt a gaping hole in his stomach, filled with nervous anticipation. Was it possible that Jaebum called everyone babe? Or was this...something else? Jinyoung managed to blink himself out of his daze for a couple of moments to hastily write a reply, thumbs dangerously shaking over the keyboard. 

'Hi jb. Glad to know someone else has started this project!'

Hmm. No no no. Jinyoung deleted the words. Too keen, he sounds too keen. He began to type again. 

'Hey! Umm, I'm really not too sure if I'm honest, maybe we can compare notes at some point?' 

Jinyoung pressed send before he would spend the next million years writing and re-writing a single text. 

It was only after it had been sent that jinyoung eyes widened to an even greater level. Had jinyoung just accidentally asked jb out???? Was he going to have to actually TALK WITH HIM NOW? IN PERSON? 

When it seemed to be to hard for jinyoung to articulate the perfect text, how was he supposed to actually talk to him in person, where the delete button didn't exist and he was held accountable for all his actions? 

Jinyoung felt a headache coming along. He laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, trying to pretend this entire nightmare hadn't happened, but really all that happened was a small smile creeped onto his face as he thought of the fact that jb had called him babe. 

Jinyoung awoke 20 minutes later, eagerly checking his phone. He had received a text back from jb 11 minutes ago, and he quickly slid his thumb across the home screen to unlock it. 

'That sounds good! How does today sound...I'm really stuck here babe' 

Jinyoung almost choked. 

Babe. Again? 

Ugh, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

Jinyoung hastily texted back his place and the time, and eagerly waited for a reply. When he received a single thumbs up emoji from Jaebum, he knew he had exactly 15 minutes to not look a mess. He quickly went into the bathroom, brushing his hair back down with his fingers after his little nap on the library table, and straightened out his shirt and jacket. It would have to do, he thought, as he quickly made his way back to his library table and shoved his earphones in, in an attempt to look busy. 

Jinyoung saw Jaebum walk into the library from the corner of his eye, but kept his head down, staring at the page in front of him like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Hey!" Jb greeted as he threw his bag down onto the table, causing a few of jinyoung's sheets to go flying on to the floor. "Oh sorry," he muttered, bending down to pick them up. 

"That's okay," Jinyoung jumped to help him, quickly picking up some of the others. He wasn't sure but he really did feel like there were eyes staring at his behind. He frowned and brushed the thought away, retuning to the desk and sitting down. 

"Sorry about randomly texting you like that, by the way. I asked Jackson for your number because I knew you would probably be the only other person in the class with enough brains to actually start the assignment early." Jaebum shrugged. 

"Yeah...well, trying to anyways." Jinyoung trailed off. 

"Oh! I don't mean it like you're super keen or anything, well I'm sure you are, but like, not in a bad way or anything... I just thought you would probably have started, since you know, you always ace everything...not that I'm saying I was looking at your grades or anything! It's just no one in that class really matches me quite as intellectually as...you...okay I'm sorry, that sounded really dickish-"

Jinyoung bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Since when was the hot and sexy Jaebum actually a huge dork?

"Stop doing that." Jaebum deadpanned. Jinyoung's smile faltered. Maybe he had struck a nerve. 

"I'm sorry for laughing," He began. 

"No. I meant stop biting your lip. It's...distracting," Jaebum sighed. 

"Oh," Jinyoung couldn't help but be slightly pleased with himself. 

The next hour actually consisted of, well, studying. Jinyoung wasn't sure if he was disappointed or actually relieved. One thing he was sure of though was that he was even more in love with jb than he was before, if that was even humanly possible. Not only was he smart, but he was also kind and funny, and brought jinyoung coffee and a pastry (buying two for himself of course). He made stupid jokes that jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at, but he was also really serious, asking jinyoung questions about his interpretations on different literature and why he felt that way. 

"You know I thought you were really different," jinyoung mused, an hour and a half later. 

"Oh? Why?" He asked. 

"I don't know. You kinda just seemed...cold." Jaebum laughed. 

"Yeah, a lot of people think that." He shrugged his broad shoulders and jinyoung had to tear his gaze away. 

He could feel Jaebum's gaze lingering on his face, so he brought his eyes back to meet his. 

"So I was thinking. Maybe we can study together again sometime? Except this time, without actual studying?" Jaebum asked, gaze intense on jinyoung's own. Boy, he was brave. No dancing around the fences, just said it as it was. Jinyoung fell in love with this concept. 

"Im Jaebum, are you asking me out on a date?"

"That's Jaebum hyung to you, and yes I am. So what do you say?"

"I would love to, babe." Jinyoung smiled, stretching up to press his lips against Jaebum's.

**Author's Note:**

> Not grammatically correct by any means, but still super cute and tbh I was a mess writing this because I wanted to get it all down before I forgot details of my dream <3 WHY DOES THIS DREAM NOT HAVE A PART 2 dating Jaebum would be just <33333333333
> 
> Okaaayyyy let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
